Why Us? Was It Meant To Be?
by shawmcpaynlinson
Summary: this is a crossover about Danny Phantom, Vlad Tod, Max McGrath, Steel, and Cat Payton (My OC) who together have to save the world from their greatest enemies. will they be able to do it? Hope you enjoy! -shawmcpaynlinson
1. Chapter 1: The New Kids

**Why Us? Was It Meant To Be?**

**A Max Steel, Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, and Danny Phantom crossover with my OC. Hope you enjoy.**

**_Chapter 1: The New Kids_**

Danny's POV

How many new kids could be coming to Casper High? There's those kids that I know I wouldn't get along with, but three of the new kids stuck out. One is a boy about five-foot-nine with brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue sweatshirt with an unusual yet unique design that I have never seen before. Another boy about the same height as the last with dark hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and wearing all black was standing next to the new girl. She looks different than the others with vibrant ginger hair, bluish gray eyes, light skin, and a grey sweatshirt that reads "New England Patriots". A girl who likes football?! Wow!

Mr. Lancer quiets everyone down, "I'd like to introduce you to our new students, Maxwell McGrath, Vladimir Tod, and Catherine Payton. Why do you guys talk a seat near Mr. Fenton?"

Why me? What should I say? What will come out of my mouth? Hopefully it sounds a little smart.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

**_Chapter 2: Friendship_**

Max's POV

I walk towards a small boy with black hair, blue eyes, and light skin, Danny Fenton I had heard from someone in the class, with my fellow new kids. Thank God I'm not alone.

"Why are we here anyways?" Steel asked from my backpack although no one, but me could hear him, "Is Dredd in this area? Elementor? Toxzon? Extroyer? Tell me…"

"Steel, be quiet I'll explain later," I mumbled softly.

We sit down. Vladimir to the left of Danny, Catherine behind him and I am behind Danny.

"Today since we have new students will be used as a free period. Talk amongst youselves quietly," Mr. Lancer announced.

Danny immediately turned toward the three of us, "Hi, I'm Danny Fenton."

"Hi," Catherine replied, "I'm Catherine, but call me Cat."

"You can call me Vlad," Vlad stated.

Danny's expression looked scared for a second, but it returned back to his friendly smile.

"Call me Max," I smiled.

It was easier to talk to these guys that I had thought.

"Where did guys move here from?" Danny asked.

"Copper Canyon," I voiced.

"Scituate," Cat replied.

"Bathory," Vlad stated.

We continued the conversation through the rest of class. Danny even invited us to come by his house after school. Of course I accepted, but then I remember N-Tek. What would Uncle Ferris say if I wasn't there? I'll call him after school.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble is Near

**_Chapter 3: Trouble is Near_**

Cat's POV

"Is this really your house?" I asked when Danny stops outside of a tall building with a giant satellite dish looking thing on top.

"Yup," Danny replied, "My parents are ghost hunters and scientists. They use it to generate a ghost shield that will…"

_The story of my life I take her home. I drive all night to keep her warm and time is fro-o-o-ozen. _

It was my phone.

"Excuse me for a second," I state, pulling out my phone and walk away from the others, "Hello?"

"Cat, it's Flame."

Flame is the only one who knows my secret that I can trust. I'm a werewolf. He understands me better than anyone else.

"Hey Flame. What's up?" I ask, suddenly suspicious.

"Seth has ganged up with some powerful enemies of your new friends," Flame states, his voice quivering.

Seth is a werewolf hunter. He's been after me for the past year. This is scary.

"How do my friends have enemies that can be that powerful? They're just human!" I exclaim.

"Just show them your eyes. Then explain what you are. They'll explain themselves to you, trust me."

"Flame, you know I'll always trust you. I'll text you later," I hung up.

"Who was that?" Vlad asked with a worried look on his face.

"Just a friend from home. Can we go in now?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Sure. Why don't we head down the basement we're my parents lab is?" Danny asked.

We walk into his house. How will I tell them the truth? I think about my options as we head down to the basement.


End file.
